


Red Night In A Kaos World

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/M, Hair-pulling, One Night Stands, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Nick needed downtime, needed to let go. Finding a new bar, he sees an old customer, and suddenly has another naughty night lined up.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Red Night In A Kaos World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrickinKaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/gifts).



Opening the car door, Nick flopped into his seat, groaning softly. He had just gotten done with a grueling rehearsal, and he was exhausted. The thought of going home and crashing crossed his mind, but he was itching to get out. It had been a few weeks since he had been able to go to a bar and get drinks, maybe pick up a girl. 

“I’m tired, but I want company tonight” he mused, as he backed out of the parking lot, waving to the others. 

Nick grabbed his shades and put them on, smirking to himself. He kept them on so he wasn’t as recognizable. He also had his leather gloves and long jacket he always wore, to keep the anonymity up. 

“Let’s head to a new place” he thought, punching in a search into his phone while the light was red. A few seconds later his phone connected to his bluetooth in his car, and he was on his way to have a relaxing evening. 

“You can enter Sir” he heard half an hour later as he flashed his ID to the bouncer. Pulling the collar of the jacket up, he almost stalked into the bar, sitting down and rapping his fingers onto the bartop. 

“What can I get you Sir?” the female bartender looked at him. 

“Double of the strongest Manhattan you make” he gruffly spoke. 

“Coming right up” the bartender moved back away, and Nick adjusted his leather gloves subtly. Covertly gazing around him, his eyes picked up on a couple of possibilities, and he smirked seeing a couple of repeat customers here. One in particular he had laid down with a few times now was on the other side of the bar. 

“Hmm, could be fun. Maybe we can do something new tonight” Nick thought as he grabbed the drink, nodding at the bartender. 

“Let’s get that room, I’m having fun tonight” Nick scrolled through his phone, securing a room at a nearby upscale hotel. 

Getting up, his eyes narrowed in on the red head at the end of the bar. He knew her name was Kimm, but in his head he always called her Red. Sliding into the seat next to her, Nick simply put his gloved hand on her thigh, and saw the immediate reaction. Her blue eyes widened and she spoke without thinking. 

“Kaos, what are you doing here?” Kimm’s head shot up from where she was lost in looking at her drink. She never thought that Kaos would show up here. 

“Needed a night out. You up for some fun tonight Red?” Kimm blushed as she heard the nickname fall from his lips. 

“I suppose, what do you have in mind?” Kimm smirked seductively at the older man. 

“Finish our drinks and then you’ll find out” Nick gave his own smirk, sliding his hand further up her thigh. Kimm bit back a moan as his fingers grazed her inner thigh. 

“Fuck” she said between her teeth, Nick squeezing the sensitive skin gently before moving away. A tiny whimper escaped and the older man looked at Kimm, his eyes smoldering. 

“Damn tease” 

“What was that Red?” he asked, and Kimm blushed, looking down at her drink and lap again. 

“No...nothing” she stammered, and Nick nodded, taking a large gulp of his drink, finishing it. 

“Room 417, Adams Hotel around the corner. Be there in 15 if you really want something tonight” Nick got up, threw money on the bartop and stalked back out, looking rather like a bat in the night. 

Not even five minutes later, Kimm was throwing money on the bartop for her own drink, grabbing her jacket and running out. Making her way to the hotel, she stopped in the bathroom to redo her makeup and smooth her hair out. She got in the elevator for the fourth floor, and quickly found room 417. Looking both ways, she knocked softly on the door. 

“Found it did you?” Nick opened the door, pulling Kimm right in and locking it behind him. 

“Of course” 

“That desperate Red?” 

“For your cock, yeah. It’s been nearly a month, where the hell have you been?” Kimm crossed her arms, almost glaring at Nick. 

“Is that really how you want to talk to me tonight Red? Remember I can throw you out of here and not give you what you want” Nick growled as he grabbed her hair firmly but not too tightly, pulling Kimm down, and pushing her onto the bed. 

“No Kaos...I’m sorry” Kimm whimpered softly, gasping as Nick traced a finger down her jaw and neck before smacking her thighs with his hand. Instinctively parting them, Kimm groaned as Nick dug his fingers in. 

“Shit” she whined out, looking up into the shaded eyes, wishing she knew exactly who was fucking her. She had told him her name, but he never told her his. Sometimes she loved the anonymity, but nights like tonight, all she wanted to know was who was behind those shades. 

Nick leaned down, kissing the woman below him softly. Kimm’s hands started running up and down Nick’s chest, feeling the tight muscles underneath the shirt he wore. She loved feeling his body on hers, loved hearing the words pouring from his mouth. 

“So good” she murmured as she kissed him softly. The two started making out a bit, Nick starting to rock against her, rubbing his clothed cock against her. 

“Mmmm” he grunted, running a hand under her shirt, pushing it up. Exposing her own lithe body, Nick grabbed a full breast, Kimm moaning softly at the softness of his hands on her supple breasts, tweaking her nipple ever so gently. 

“There we go Red. So responsive to my touch” Nick purred as he pulled his jeans down, exposing the long cock he had that Kimm loved so much. 

“Co..condom” she panted out, and Nick smirked. 

“You think I wouldn’t bring it Red?” he tore open the package, slipping the thin silicone over his cock. It was one of the requirements he had when he fucked for fun on these nights. He wasn’t about to risk an STD or worse pregnancy. 

“Ungh!” Kimm moaned as Nick pushed his cock into her sopping center. Nick loved how tight but slick the younger woman was. 

“Fuck I love your pussy” he groaned as he pushed his cock in and out, feeling her walls clinging to his cock. 

Burying his head into the crook of her neck, Nick sucked as he rocked against her, pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her hole. Kimm whined softly as she arched into him, wrapping her arms around Nick, keeping him close. 

“God…”she breathily spoke, as Nick started moving faster. 

“Amazing as always Red” 

Nick started pounding into the woman below him, watching Kimm writhe under his body. He had learned over the last few times exactly what made the redhead tick, and how to get her to experience the most pleasure with him. The blonde knew he was close, and looked at the darkened woman below him. 

“Close there Red” he murmured, kissing her softly once more. 

“Same Kaos” Kimm panted out. 

A few minutes later, the two came to their climaxes together, Nick’s seed pouring into the condom, while Kimm covered it with her juices. Nick collapsed onto Kimm, rolling over after pulling out a second later. 

“Fuck…” Nick gasped for breath, adjusting his shades, as he heard Kimm taking heaving breaths next to him. 

“Yeah…” 

The room was quiet for the next few minutes as the two occupants caught their breath. This had been one of the most intense “sessions” yet. Each one got better the more they fucked each other. 

“You okay Kaos?” Kimm asked as she caught her breath. 

“Yeah Red, just fine” Nick nodded. He turned to his side, and pulled Kimm into his arms, knowing they would be falling asleep soon. 

The two knew that Nick would be gone by morning, never one to stick around all night with his one night stands. Kimm could only hope that it wouldn’t be another month before Kaos found her once again. He was a red light, a stop and breathe point for her, in the chaotic world she lived in.


End file.
